


Two arms and a beating heart

by Miss_Kitten



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, obviously Boromir didn't die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boromir returns to Gondor and his wife, reader, shows him just how much she missed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two arms and a beating heart

You were standing next to Faramir, both of you having your eyes fixed on the front gate to the city. The White Wizard, a hobbit and, most importantly, your husband were supposed to arrive any minute now.

It was far too long since you last saw him. Two years had passed from your last meeting. It was in Rivendell, just before the Fellowship marched out to Mordor. You came to the Valley with Boromir, too afraid to let him go alone, but he insisted that it was too dangerous for you to travel with him and the rest. So you stayed and, after a week, lord Elrond instructed his finest warriors to escort you to Gondor.

You were beyond sad that you had to part with your beloved, but deep inside you knew he was right. He also confessed that knowing that you were waiting for him would be the best motivation to come back to you.

Fortunately, Faramir was there to help you deal with longing and sorrow. He missed his brother dearly, sometimes you thought that even more than you. But you didn’t mind – you were always glad seeing how much love the brothers had for one another, and Faramir always treated you like a sister, even before his brother had finally dared to court you officially.

He knew how much you feared that Boromir would not return home, especially after receiving a message that he was hurt in ambush, and only by a miracle he managed to make it. Since then, you were more anxious, unable to focus on anything, dreading that your husband would not survive.

Yet he did. He was alive and well and almost home.

A sound of horn torn through the air, announcing an arrival of 3 travelers. Your heart began to pound in your chest and you grasped Faramir’s hand, squeezing it almost painfully.

“He’s here,” he panted, gazing at you with happiness filling his eyes. You only nodded, unable to form a word due to your clenched throat.

And then, you noticed them. They were raiding on two horses – the wizard on one, and on the other was Boromir, in front of him a hobbit was seated. Your gaze immediately locked with your husband’s and in his eyes you saw the same yearning you knew was in yours.

Faramir broke from you and darted to his brother, instantly pulling him into a thigh hug when Boromir jumped from his horse. You saw their shoulders shaking from crying and you weren’t even surprised when tears began to wet your cheeks.

He was here, he came back and no longer would you miss him, no more sleepless nights in cold bed, too big for you alone when he wasn’t there.

You threw yourself into his opened arms as he freed Faramir from the embrace. Boromir swept you off of your feet, lifting you from the ground and you wrapped your arms around his shoulder, burying your head in his neck. You inhaled deeply, taking in his scent, so familiar and so much missed.

“I have missed you so much,” he murmured into your hair, placing few kisses there. You tilted your head back to look him in the eye, a wide, happy grin spreading across your face and in no time mirrored on Boromir’s.

“I have missed you, too, my dear husband,” you said, caressing his cheek with one of your hands. Boromir nuzzled into your touch, his eyes fluttered close and you leant in to meet his lips in passionate, deep kiss.

He set you down as the two of you pulled away from each other to catch a breath.

“I must see my father now, but then I am all yours, my love.”

“I’ll be waiting, then,” you said with a smile and he pressed his lips briefly to yours before following his brother into the castle.

You, with light heart and grin plastered at your face, headed to your chambers to prepare yourself for your husband.

____

Boromir came couple of hours later. You guessed that Denethor insisted upon a meal to celebrate return of his beloved son.

“I drew you a bath,” you looked at Boromir from above your book and he shook his head.

“Later, Y/N, now I need-“

“To take a bath,” you finished for him, playfully smacking his hand when he approached you and laid it on your knee. You were wearing short lavender nightgown, which you knew he adored.

He let out a heavy sight.

“As you wish, my dear wife,” he then kissed your forehead and rushed to the bathroom, where you heard a splash of water from. You were aware that it would not took him long – if his desire was burning near as much as yours, then that night would most likely be sleepless. Not that you did mind.

You put your book on the nightstand, deciding that it was no point in returning to it. Not when Boromir was so eager to finally be with you, after such a long time.

Fifteen minutes later the door to the bathroom were opened and you gazed aside, bursting into a fit of giggles. Water was dripping from his dump hair, down his body, forming a puddle on the floor. And, of course, Boromir didn’t bother himself with wrapping a towel around him.

He stood bare and proud in front of you, grinning cheekily.

“Come here,” you beckoned him, opening your arms and Boromir eagerly crawled on top of you, pinning you to the mattress. At that instant, his lips were on yours, moving in a passionate, messy rhythm, his hands roamed your body, exploring and teasing, and you moaned when he reached the inner side of your thighs.

“Off with this,” he panted, yanking the gown over your head and tossing it aside, planting his mouth onto your neck. You threw your head back, tangling your fingers into his hair as he licked and bit your skin.

Lust quickly made your head spin and you felt your body burning with fire. Boromir moved his hands down your legs and under your knees, hoisting  your legs to lace them around his waist. You knew he was barely containing himself – his erected member poked your thigh, but he would not move further unless you were ready for him.

He licked his way down your torso, kissing the valley between your breasts, before taking your nipple into his mouth. You whined, grasping a handful of his hair and tugging gently as you shuddered from pleasure. Moving your hands down his back and digging your nails into his flesh you let him know that you needed more.

Boromir gladly obliged, brushing his hips against yours, teasing you with his manhood, before he lined up at your entrance and slowly pushed himself inside you.

You cried his name as he filled you, trembling at the sensation of being one with him. He claimed your lips again, kissing you deeply and you bucked your hips forward, wanting him to move.

And so he did, his pumps deep and slow at the beginning, but as his excitement grew, fueled by your pleasure-filled cries and whimpers, Boromir picked up with pace, thrusting into you powerfully.

You arched your back and tilted your head back, when Boromir hit your sweet spot, pushing you closer and closer to your climax. His lips landed on your neck again and when he grazed his teeth against your pulse, you came undone, calling his name as your walls clenched around him.

He joined you after few more pushes, your name falling from his lips in a soft whimper as he tensed and then relaxed above you, resting his forehead against yours as the two of you panted heavily.

“Oh, it’s good to be home,” he said under his breath, cradling your cheek and you smirked slyly as you pushed him onto his back and hovered over him.

“You’re not sleepy, aren’t you?”

“No, not at all. Why?” he pecked your lips as his fingers stroked your sides, tickling you.

“Well, I’m not done welcoming you home yet,” you announced cockily as you pressed your lips hard against his, muting his cackle.


End file.
